


Last First Kiss

by hazzalovesboo92



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzalovesboo92/pseuds/hazzalovesboo92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploring the relationship of Larry Stylinson from the beginning. Ongoing. Slash in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last First Kiss

**Harry's POV//**

This was it - the beginning of the rest of my life. I’d made it on to the X-Factor. Granted, it didn’t exactly go as planned. I’d been cut as a solo act and was near leaving when the judges brought me back and put me in a group with four other lands. I can’t complain, though. Anything was better than the alternative: going home with my tail between my legs, with everyone I knew (friends, family and enemies) having seen my cry on one of the most popular TV shows of all time.

So this was it. Me and my four new friends had little time to get to know eachother - as mates and bandmates - before we were back in front of the world, fighting for the chance of a lifetime. I’ll say this though, at least they were all pretty cute. Especially one of them.

If you haven’t figured it out by now, let me introduce myself. My name is Harry Styles and I am now 1/5 of a band with no name. I’m 16 years old, cute (or so I’m told) and pudgy in places, with long curly brown hair and oversized green eyes. I get along pretty well with the ladies, I’ve been dating since I was 12. I’m pretty sure I’m bisexual, though I’ve never done anything with another guy. I just think those guys in the 70s had it right - love everyone and everything like that.

The four other guys in the band now are Liam, Zayn, Niall and Louis. i don’t really know much about them yet, but I’m sure that’ll change. I spoke to a few of them during the auditions and at Bootcamp. I even met one in the toilets. He was cute. We didn’t really talk much, but I do think I caught him trying to sneak a peek at my dick - though I was trying to do the same. Who knows, maybe there’ll be something there?

After getting the news, my stepfather offered us the use of his cottage, so that we could get to know eachother and work on our sound as a band. Just us 5... No family, no friends, just us, like a vacation between mates. So there we went together, alone, to see how this was all going to work out. It seemed that I would get on well with all the guys. They seemed decent enough. Liam was clearly the sensible one of the bunch. He took on a sort of fatherly role, encouraging us to work on our music together. So we did that - but only between football matches, long swims and longer nightly conversations around the fire. Niall, the Irish lad, was always hungry. Luckily our parents had fully stocked the fridge and I’m a pretty good cook, so he was always satisfied. Zayn was pretty cool, too. He wasn’t nearly the bad boy that he locked, but instead he was a sort of comic book geek and something of an artist. He always had his nose in a sketchbook. Louis was clearly going to be the jokester of the group. He’s one of the funniest lads I’ve ever met. Always trying to put one over on someone. He was gonna be trouble. You could see the rebellion in his eyes whenever he pushed his lovely mop of hair out of the way. We took to eachother immediately. We decided to be roommates, so those first few days we were rarely apart. He was quickly becoming my best mate - we already had inside jokes!

One night, around the fire of course, in an effort to get to know eachother better, we played rounds of 20 Questions. Each of us would go round and ask a question and all five of us would answer. It started with the innocent ones - where we were from, our families, etc. - but later, in the safety of the night, I guess, the questions got more and more scandalous. We talked about whether we had girlfriends, what we’d done sexually and with whom. That was my favorite part of the night because I got to be more honest with the lads than I could be with any of my mates back home.

“I’m bisexual.” I told them. “Well, I think I am anyway. I mean, I’ve gone with loads of girls, but I’m open to other stuff, too - with guys, I mean. Don’t worry, I don’t have a crush on any of you or anything -”

“Not yet!” Louis interjected - flashing me one of those mischievous smiles I’d already grown to expect from him.

“Yeah, right, not yet Lou.” I answered, giggling away from the truth that I might kind of be developing feelings for him already. Maybe.

It wasn’t long before I found myself wishing everone else would answer faster so that I could hear Louis’ answers. It was from this game that I learned that Louis was single (yes!) and that he was fairly sexually experienced with women and sometimes men. He shot a knowing glance my way when he dropped that last bomb. He said he wasn’t gay, but he wasn’t exactly straight either. Mostly, he just used his trousers as his guiding light. I found myself hoping that one day said trousers might guide him to me. But he didn’t seem like a terrible romantic and at this point, I couldn’t see myself having sex with anyone that I wasn’t in a relationship with. So, slightly confused and slightly turned on, I put out the fire and followed the other boys inside - ready for bed... Which just so happened to be next to the new object of my desire.

The rest of our time at my stepfather’s place went by quickly, with few nights as notable as that game of 20 questions around the fire. Except for one... On our second to last night before we went back to reality, the five of us split some bottles we stole from the liquor cabinet as we sat around the living room, singing while Niall played the guitar. We rehearsed our song for the judges’ house - “Torn” - but gave up when we decided that we were too far gone and now sounded less like a boy band than a band of pissed alleycats. Too pissed to sing and too pised to sleep, Zayn proposed a game of truth or dare. It wasn’t long until various articles of clothing were on the floor - though I was the only one naked as the day I was born. It didn’t mother me. In fact, I was naked as often as I could be by choice. I found it liberating. With near empty bottles being the only sign of how long we’d been at it, Louis’ turn came around again and he chose “dare”. It was Niall’s turn to do the honors and come up with something.

After pondering for what seemed like an eternity, Niall whispered to Liam and Zayn, who each nodded in agreement. Niall turned back to Louis with a shit eating grin (framed by remnants of the whipped cream bikini he’d been dared to don earlier).

“Louis, I dare you to kiss the darling Harry Styles!” He stated proudly.

My jaw dropped to the floor. Louis looked at me with that near famous mischievous smile.  
“Shall we?” He asked, and before I could answer, his lips were on mine. It wasn’t the bess kiss I’d ever had, drunk and thrust upon my by a game, but it was by far the most exciting. When it ended - I found myself wanting more. More kisses, more everything - from this boy I’d just met.

“All right, that’s enough you two - “ Liam said, and we broke apart sooner than I’d have wanted.

“Yeah,it looks like you’ve enjoyed quite enough of that, lads!” Niall said and then, giggling, he gestured toward my lap which now boasted a massive boner. Too buzzed to blush, I simply smiled at my rather large dick and looked back up at the other boys. I could’ve sworn that Louis winked at me before Liam got up and, with a yawn, announced that it was time for bed.

Louis and I were in the master bedroom and, as such, we were sharing a queen size bed. The electricity in the air, born from what had just transpired in the living room, seemed to have shrunk the bed to half it’s size. As such, we found ourselves closer than ever before, our bums (his clad in tight briefs and mine naked) touched as we faced opposite directions in search of sleep. Twenty excruciating minutes passed in the silent dark before Louis spoke.

“You know, mate, that kiss was shit. I’m usually a right proper kisser. But that. Was shit.”

Myself, still bashfully buzzed, giggled as I said “And here I was thinking kissing guys might not be for me after all.”

“Well, we can’t have you going on like that now, can we?” He replied and in a moment he had rolled on top of me, in a straddling position, and pushed his lips on to mine. I opened my mouth in shock and he seized the opportunity. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, darting it this way and that - fondling my own. He put his whole body into it now, moving his bum, creating friction on my groin. I hardened instantly. His hands gripped my shoulders, digging in, and as he moved them he left scratches across my chest. He flicked my nipple a bit as I scratched his lower back, bringing him further down onto my now rock hard dick. A moan escaped my mouth as he pulled my hair back and dragged his teeth across my jawline and down my neck. At my collar bone he bit and suckled until he was satisfied he had left a lovebite. Then he returned to my mouth, which was searching for his by now, forced his tongue in as far as was pleasurable, stroking my own with it’s tip, and then, sealing the kiss, he bit my lower lip hard as he dismounted.

“That - my friend - is how it’s done.” He announced to the now hot, steamy night. I reached for his hand in the dark and he received it, intertwining his fingers with mine. As minutes passed and his breathing steadied into sleep, I knew at once that, if I should be so lucky, he should be my last first kiss.


End file.
